not so little secret
by Lala2010
Summary: Everyone has a secret some are small while others have the power to change the world over night. And I have a secret that I have been keeping since the start of the war I did it not because I wanted to but I had to survive and now the world knows that I am... A TFP, and other transformers that I can't name story.
1. prolouge

**The spark something new**

_Unknown POV FLASH BACK:_

_I raced down the ally uneder the cover of night hoping to get away from HIM me and my littletreasue. He is the one W-I must escape from and hope I never get found. Its funny really if you were to ask me three weeks ago I would have welcomed this treasure with open arms but now... Need I say more? "This way the peice of scrap is getting away," I heard a dry strong voice order. I picked up the pase as I raced around the cornerI had found my destination. I ponded on the door whispering the owner of this house to open the door, I didn't dare raise my voice any louder for the thundering steps of soldiers neared when my savior, a red and white medic finally opened the door. "Oh my what are you doing here? Quickly get inside!"_

_Ratchet's POV:_

_I brought the poor thing inside and near the heater. "Ratchet can you please do a check up on me ," my old friend asked. "Of course but w-" "Just check please." My friend begged, I nodded I pulled out my scaner and workedmy magic as it whent over the spark chamber it alerted me, I smiled and turned to my patient. But then that smile vanished my old friend was leaking energon not tears of joy but of saddness wich I don't understand because mypatient has been going on for vorns that they would do anything for a new addition to the family when it hit me. "Please dont tell me that HE did what I think HE did." "Well hate to breake it to you but HE did." I felt horrible my old friend deserved more than this to be treated like a prime not lie some pile of scrap. "So what are you going to do keep it or?" "I you know well Ratchet that I can't just dump it and that HE will do anythinging is power to get is hands on my little treasure who knows what HE'll do to it, so I will be sending it to Iron Hide as soon as it takes its first breath," "Well actually it is not an it it's a he," I corrected. "Oh my, my little treasure is going to be a little mech, but I won't be able to watch him grow!" I let her continue on her rambling through the night trying to calm my friend down. I insisted on my patient to stay at least until the sparkling arrives that way she can hide from HIM and his men, and my friend may be saved from insanity._

_This is a line_

_Unknown POV: ( a few months later)_

_I was in pain my spark just whanted to pop right out witch meant one thing the sparkling was ready to come out. Ratchet raced me to the hospital. The next hours were a drag 'when was he coming out dosn't understand what pain I'm going through? Then the pain just suddenly just stops I spotted Ratchet across the room with his back tuned towards me, I was about to ask is it was over when he turned aound holding a sparkling with a red paint with a touch of yellow flame. "So what are you going to call him," asked Ratchet. "Well I was thinking of naming him Hot rod," I said, when Ratchet recived a comm.. "Um Iron Hide is here to pick up the sparkling.. are you sure you want Iron Hide to raise him Primus knows that he is a little.. immature and abit rough?" I shook my head "Iron Hide may be dirty mouthed at times but he raised me I think he can handel another little sparkling running around the halls." The medic then rolled his eyes and let Iron Hide to enter the room. "Now where is the new happy family," a deep voiced rumbled in the room. I called out the mechs name to let him where we were. A large bot stepped in coverd in black paint he looked like somebody you didn't whant to mess with but his eyes spoke diffrently._

_"Aw how cute is this ya know the last time I saw a sparkling was when you were one," he claimed.I nodded and told Iron Hide the little ones name and warned him that if I see so much as one little scratch on him Iron Hide will be paying Primus a vist. "Okay well for someone who just became a parent they ae extra protective," chuckled the black bot. After a quick good bye to my son they left before I became too attatched. "You know I heard that HE will be going to be visiting the council tdoay somethig about the inequality on this planet," Ratchet said trying to make the situation less akward I nearly forgot that Ratchet was still here. _

_Ratchet's POV:_

_My friend looked at me with wide eyes with disbelife, that I understand because HE who did all sorts of unspeakable things to my best friend will be trying to set equality amongst us. And knowing HIM it will most likely end in tears. "I see I must go beofore things get too rough," my friend announced. "ARE YOU CRAZY IF YOU GO __**HE**__ WILL RECONGNIZE YOU THEN WHAT ANDON TOP OF THAT AFTER ALL __**HE **__DID TO YOU YOU ARE __**STILL GOING TO HELP HM AND PRAY TELL WHY ARE YOU GOING TO HELP HIM!?**__" "Becuse all sentient beings have the choice for change," my friend simply said. And simply walked away without another word said. Little did I kow that was the last time I would see her for a __long__ time._


	2. Chapter 1: ordinary day

CHAPTER 1:

**Miko's POV:**

"Thanks Bulk the teach nearly caught me that time," I shouted. "Miko how many time must I tell you that I'm you'r gardian not your getaway car," Bulkhead complained while the stearing wheel blinked to the rhythym. "Oh come on Bulkhead you know how boring those teachers can be I think the only language that they can speak is blah, blah, BLAH!" And the conversation ended there well for me anyways cause I'm pretty sure that Bulkhead kept on 'lecturing me' even though he knows that I will just simply get in trouble again. But hey that is who I am and like Optimus said you can't change who you are '_gasp_ did I just think that!?' "Um Miko are you alright your eyes look like they are about to fall out." "Yeah Bulk just thinking about how I gotta do better in class," I lied.

"Atta girl and you'll see that you'll be able to go to collage!" Before we knew it we had entered the base. The first thing that I noticed is that Ratchet is in a mood-not the type that you gotta run for your life-but the type of mood that makes you think that it is the anniversary of somebodies death or something. "Hey Ratchet why the long face?" I asked._ "Sigh_ well Miko since you asked today is the anniversary of the disapperance of an old friend of mine." Whoa I was right ."Really what was his name?" "MIKO he might not want to talk about it," Jack claimed. "No no it's alright I gotta get this out of my systems anyhow... Her name was Oracle she was the one whom I would go to when the situation calls for it, she was a shy femme never going to the big parties or spending her free time with others her age," started Ratchet okay sounds like he really likes this girl which I didn't think was possible but the question still remained what happened to her!?

"So what happened?" I asked even with the stares pointed at me. "That's the thing I don't know the last time I saw her she was sparked in the most horrible way possible and to top it all off the sire was Megatron himself, Oracle then stayed with me until the sparkling arrived who left with a gardian and Oracle left to see Megatron give his speech to the council." Poor Ratchet he must really miss her if only we knew someone who was at the meeting and knows somewhat what happened to Oracle. I then heard the familiar footsteps of the autobot leader Optimus Prime and it hit me.

**Optimus POV:**

"Hey Optimus you were at the meet between king con and the council right? Do you know what happened to Oracle," Miko asked me. "Miko I have asked myself that question so many times that I lost count-" "But when did you last see her?" I sighed I wasn't going to escape this."The last I saw of Oracle was just before I left for Primus she was scared and kept mentioning how the world as we know it will cease to exist honestly I never really thought of its true meanings at then." I partly lied they shouldn't even know what really happened on that solar cycle. "Guess Oracle was right but that dosn't explain what happened to her," said Arcee. "Arcee you are right to question of Oracle's fate and... I was promised to keep her new life a secret." "So you know where she is, but why would she whant to stay hidden," asked Ratchet.

**Ratchet's POV:**

He then shook his head his body said no but his optics were saying something else. I couldn't put my finger on it but it's like there is more to this story then meets the eye, but I won't press on it suddenly the sensors went off. Decepticons. I then opened the ground bridge as the team raced out while I stand by hoping that they would return safely.

**so guys what do you think of this story so far? I don't own transformers or transformers prime, please review guys until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**Ratchet's POV:**

I closed the groundbridge as soon as the team whent through ws don'tneed any decepticons discovering where our base is located. "Hey did any of you guys think that Optimus story seem abit- Oh I don't know off to you," asked Miko. "Well now that you mention it, it did seem that Optimus was hiding something," Rafael agreed. "Oh please do you honestly think that our leader would LIE TO HIS OWN TEAM," I shouted and the children whent silent taking their leave to their usual hangout.

**The teens POV:**

"Ugh I am so board why don't we explore Optimus room," Miko suggested. "Miko he wouldn't like others snooping around in his room," Raf reasoned. "Alright be that way I'll go by myself!" And with that the pink haired girl raced to the halls towards the autobot leader's quarters. "Something tells me that Miko is going to find something thats totally private" Jack thought aloud. The two boys then raced after the girl.

**Ratchet's POV:**

"How is everyone doing so far" I asked being awnsered with plenty of okays. "You should see this though Ratchet never seen so many cons in one place but nothing we can't handle announced Bulkhead. "Well be careful if any of you get hurt we don't have enough supplies to fix large scale damage." "Understood Ratchet" said Optimus.

**Teens POV:**

By the time the boys caught up to Miko the had aleady unlocked the door and started her snooping around. The room was quite dull with the walls painted an empty grey the only peice if furniture there was a berth, table desk and a black cabinet. "Miko get out of there" Jack begged. but the girl didn't listen and started climbing up a table which a sky blue box stood. Miko pushed off the lid and peaked inside, she must have been really eager because as soon as the boys reached the top Miko was already pulling out a silver cube pressing the botton. The small box let out a glow lighting up the room. "Come on Miko you shouldn't be doing this its his privacy for petesake," Rafael tried one last time. "Really guys haven't you seen his face it was sad more than usual and I want to know why," Miko claimed the boys looked at each other then nodded and let Miko do her thing.

**Ratchet's POV:**

I left the team to fight the cons in peace- well as peacful as it gets this is a battle after all. It was all quiet in the base with the exemption of weapons firing through the comm.. It is times like these that gives me room to think. _Oracle _why did she have to go and why did she just leave like that. Now that I think about it if she were to still live to this day she would have been the same age as Optimus. And know that I think about it she is roughly same height as Optimus.

**Teen's POV:**

"Ah ha guys I think I found something its one of those memory boxes Bulkhead showed me the other day and its labled Oracle!" shouted Miko. The boys looked at each other shocked that their friend was right in a quick conclusion they followed her trail up the table and took a peak at the memories the cube contained. As the cube projected the photograghs the saw many bots both autobot and even some deceptocons while others they weren't so sure. They flipped throught the screens as they saw what appears to be a female Optimus Prime in nearly every picture, with her red chest and blue battle skirt, and a blue heels and a belt to match with a red symbol of the Primes but what really made the femme appear like the leader of the autobots was her bule helmet. But in the last photogragh of herself the femme was sad staring off into space. "Wow that must be Oracle I wonder why she looks so sad in all of these photos" Questioned the children. "Hey look theres a journal entry lets read it." Shouted Miko. " Um MIko this is a persons'-well bot's personal thoughts we shouldn't be reading this," warned Rafael. "Well too bad Im reading this thing," yelled Miko. As those words left her lips the letter reveled itself for all to read.:

_Year 90B.C. (in earth years),_

_It has been three days since the meeting between megatron and the council. I whent to the meeting myself and no one was wiser. I know that my friends said that I shouldn't go because of my HIM, Megatrons heart was in the right place but he just whent down the wrong path. He started to theretend the council_. _But something is telling me that I should be there to set things right, it felt like it was instinct like it was destiny setting itself in place. It was a strange feeling and it all became clear when I heard a voice in my head telling my that the world as we know it is going to vanish and nothing we do is going to stop it. So what wlse to do then to warn the council I whent up to the council and stated my opinion. When the council claimed that I was the one to be the next Prime, I was shocked and told them that I wasn't worthy but they simply encourage themselves even farther. I know that they think that they whant Orion to be the next Prime but they should really think a little more before just anouncing it llike that. Oh and you should have seen the look on Megatron face it was boiling and angry as he marched out declaring that he wil have his vengance over the council and I. What to do next I have no Idea but to go to primus I do not know why but I just have this feeling. Maybe Primus can give me some anwsers as to what is going on._

_Wish me luck,_

_Oracle daydream_

The Kids were in a word shocked that first it wasn't really Optimus who earned the title prime but Oracle. But what does _"they think that they whant Orion to be the next Prime but they should really think a little more"_ even mean? And if nobody knew that Oracle was there how did the council decide that she would be the next Prime. They just kept staring into space and they would have stayed that way if a familiar pair of footsteps neared the room along with a grouchy voice. "Children where are you!? You better not be touching anything WHY ARE YOU IN HERE GET OUT OF THERE YOU CAN'T JUST TRESPASS INTO OPTIMUS'S ROOM WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" shouted Ratchet. "Um who exactly is Oracle Daydream? Look he has a whole mountain of pictures of her look theres even a letter written when she disappeared" claimed Miko. Ratchet raised an eyebrow like he was unaware of this informaton. The children then showed Ratchet the images then the letter. "This is strange in these letters theres not one of Optimus and this letter... I've had my suspisions but now this just proves it." The comm. link whent off (is that how you say it?) "RATCHET OPEN A GROUND BRIDGE O- UH O- WHO EVER THIS IS IS WELL NEEDS HELP!" screamed Arcee. The four looked each other confused yet with a spark of understanding they raced to the main room and opened the ground bridge. And through it came out the team carrying Optimus except it wasn't Optimus the head was torn off revealing the face of a femme that looks some what similar to Optimus; Oracle...


	4. Chapter 3

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

'thoughts'

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

**Hey guys Im back sorry for not updating for so long but with the FSA things tend to be a pain and with this being testing season and all expect fewer updates but no promises :^)**

CHAPTER 3:

**4th chapter ! sorry that this is taking so long but to find good insperation is so hard to find these days. Sorry for any misspelling and/or poor grammer so bear with me and that to be honest I barley know what happens to a spark bond when its destroyed ,and all of that if anybody can tell me where to go toget info on the subject it would be well appreciated, well enjoy the chapter.**

**Third person POV:**

The team stared at the femme's face suprised, and they would have stayed there if Ratchet wasn't there to snap them out of it, he raced the girl to the med bay. "Snap out of it and help me get hi-her to the lab"the medic shouted. They all shook their heads and took care to gently carry the leader the the bay. As soon as they dropped her off Ratchet cased them away and demanded privacy, leaving team prime to their thoughts.

"Can you belive this why would Opti-Oracle oh who ever that was keep something big away from us" questioned Arcee. "Maybe he-she has a good reason Arcee" reasoned Jack. "Good enough to not tell his team, not even Ratchet knew about this"The blue autobot complained. "Well there is this box in Oracles room with her name on it maybe we can find some answers there" suggested Miko. "Or maybe we should wait for Optimus to wake up and give us the awnsers" Ralf said. "Well I hate to say it but Miko is right at this point we can't trust Oracle so lets go to his-her room" announced Arcee.

Team prime then marched up to their leaders room and searched for more information, letters anything on Oracle even whent on the cybertronian version on goverment data base. But nothing, nothing new anyways. "Everyone report to the labratory Oracle is waking up" Announced Ratchet through the comm. link. Once the team got there the first thing they saw was their leaders old armor and as they got closer to the med bay they spotted their medic along with a rather beautiful girl that looks exactly from the picture along with the frown. _ahem_ they cleared their throats catching the attention and activating her battle mask. "Whoa its us not here looking for a fight" Bulkhead said. The femme undid her mask revealing a femme who was strong and seen much more of what life has to offer then all of them and Optimus himself combind. "Sorry when lived the life that I had you just can't take any chances" her voice was like the harmonic bells of church not a note out of place. "Whoa Optimus is that you- the real you" questioned the pink haired girl. The femme nodded " well we were hoping why you were hiding behind that peice of tin can" said the girl. " Whoa Miko Optimus is still recovering from her injuries she can tell you later" explained ratchet. "Actually I'm in need of getting some things off my chest" their leader admitted.

They all sat down knowing that this was going to be a long one. And with a deep breath she started her story. "I guess I should start from the begining I was born in Kaon as an orphan I remember that I was about 5 stellar cycles at the time so natrualy I struggled and the fact that I was constantly in need of medical attention didn't help at all; by the time I reached 12 stellar cycles I became the resident genius building suits for those whose armor was too damaged too continue. And word came round and Alpha Trion assigned me to be his apprentace learning to become a archivest it was there when I expanded my fiekd in knnowledge into computer science, medicine, languages, even chemicals. And eventually I started to see things; things that weren't really there, it didn't happen all the time mind you only times that call for drastic measures which is the reason for my name. Anyway it was at this time I learned the meaning of love it was too good to be true we even bonded. Until that night came HE did something, something that nobody had to go through, I remember that it was cold and dark then I started to run, HE then sent his men after me to bring me back to the pain... I've managed to reach Ratchet where he took me in and gave me a health check I was with child. And I knew that if HE ever found out about his son it would carastrophic. Ratchet Knew that my bonded would be after me so he let me stay as long as I don't bring in a party, so while Ratchet was at the hospital I took on a project of my own called *project Orion Pax* so I may protect myself and hide myself from HIM but it would only work if nobody knew about it. So I had to keep it a secret from everyone for their sake and mine I had finnished it about a week before my sons birth it was successful everything I needed to survive against an army was in there but because it was too muscular for a femme I had to transform it into the apperance of a mech which ment I was improved on the. I then gave birth to our son and gave him to Iron Hide to protect. It was on that same day that I discovered of the meeting between Megatron and the council so I whent in my suit Knowing that HE would be there. When I got there the disscusion was well under way and they started to threaten each other. Thoughts started to appear in my head telling me that the world as we know it will end starting on that very day, so I made my own opinions known and the counil in turn claimed that I was worthy to be the next Prime. I was shock that after one speech was the council ready to declare me as Prime. I didn't want to be Prime I wasn't worthy so I decided to go to go to Primus for some advice. Once I got there he started to shimmer and announced that Oracle Daydream, and Orion Pax to come forth he told me of the goodness of my spark that he seen and the good I can do if I take the next step. He wanted to make me a Prime but of course I refused but after a little persuasion he managed to convince me. He told me that I was no longer Orion Pax but Optimus Prime . And the rest is history" claimed Oracle.

**Oracle's POV:**

"You really expect us to belive all that" asked Arcee. "After today I wouldn't be suprised if you don't trust me ever again"I admitted. "So who exactly is him" asked Jack. " No not him HIM he is or rather was in human terms my husband." "Whoa you are married" shouted Miko. "Not anymore were not, after that night I had cut all ties with him and moved on" "Well did you find your son" Rafael asked, but to the boys sadness I just shock my head. "Oh sorry if that was too much of a tuchy subject" Raf apologized. "Its alright better to ask me in person then to go through my things making a bigger mess of things... right Miko I asked. "um how did you know about that" the girl asked. "My suit not only provides protection but also life support, emergency energon and an alarm to alert me of things like my team sneaking into my quaters while I was indesposed of at the moment" I informed the group. They were scared I saw it in their optics and their eyes they didn't realized how in control of the team I was in and it fightened them. "Prime where are you Im here for the weekly report" agent Fowler yelled as usual.

I walked towards the agent in no rush. "How may I help you agent Fowler" I asked. "Who are you where is Prime" yelled Fowler (how can he scream like that all day its got to be tiring). The team laughed while Fowler just looked cpnfused. "Im sorry agent Fowler but project Orion is offline at the moment but maybe I can still assist you in meeting your needs." I agent responded in a confused huh and turned to the rest of the team for a more complete information which Miko was more than happy to provide. "So let me get this straight Prime is really a girl who wears a tin can to look like a guy and can see into the future AND nobody until now knew who she really was" Fowler summerized. "And don't forget her kid the one that she gave up" added Miko. The team glared at her for reintroducing me to the topic of my son. I turned and took a deep vent and looked towards the team "if anybody needs me I will be repairing my armor" and with that I walked away.

**Miko's POV:**

As soon as Oracle left the gang gave me a stare that scared me to bits. "Miko whay were you thinking" asked Ratchet. "She wasn't thinking" commented Arcee. **"You should go say your sorry." **I nodded I may not know what Bumblebee says but I know when someone requests for an apology, I then slowly truged to where the armor lies to say sorry. And I must admit that Im not looking forward to the long speech that was sure to come. I found her at the lab undenting the suit I cleared my throat to catch her attention, it worked.

"Hey Oracle Im sorry for what I said back there it just poped out I didn't mean it" " Its alright Miko thank you for your apology, it takes bravery to admit that you did wrong all that I ask of you is to whatch your words for pen is mighter than sword ," replied Oracle I nodded. Then the alarms whent off, we raced towards the main room practicly demanding what is going on. "Decepticon activity it seems that there dealing with energon" announced Ratchet as he fired up the ground bridge, Oracle was about to go through when. "Yep yep yep not you Oracle you don't have your armor and the fact that you are still injured dosn't make things any better." The femme sighed upset but understanding of the stituation she turned to the autobots. "Don't worry you can count on us to kick some metal tail pipe," Bulkhead told Oracle. The leader nodded in thanks and stepped to the side alowing the team to go through. As soon as the gate closed she turned to go back to work on her armor.

**Oracle's Pov:**

It was all quiet in the lab with only the sound of the torch to fill the silence. I didn't even get close to finished when Ratchet called me through the comm. link. _**"Oracle the team is in trouble are you alright for battle?"**_ "Yes Ratchet prepare the ground bridge," I replied raced towards the main room and into the ground bridge, I saw the team surrounded and exhausted I had to act fast. I sneaked towards a nearby cliff above the thickest region of Decepticons and as luck would have it theres also some rather large boulders above them. I Pushed the rocks down and jumped off the cliff ready to fight. When I got down several decepticons were crushed and the fighting started once again, and we were near victorious when the leader of the decepticons arrived. Megatron.

"Oracle how wounderful to see you it has been quite a while since the war started I belive" Megatron thought outloud "You know I belive that you are on the wrong side my dear," staring at the autobots. Stopping the fight as they try to catch our conversation. "Actually Megatron I was never a decepticon in the first place my spark belongs with the autobots," I announced. At these words everyone could see the anger flash across Megatrons face. "Why you little- " He stopped his converstaion entirely as he listens to a comm. link.. It must have been for nobody but him heard it "Decepticons retreat" the dark leader yelled. As the Decepticons fled after their leader the autobots gatherd round me courious of all the commotion. Once again must there be an explanation.

**Aright guys what do you think please review or else I will have to send my imagination on you and trust me it ain't pretty I'll try to review soon bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Guess who's back

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

**Hey guys Im back sorry for not updating for so long but with the FSA things tend to be a pain and with this being testing season and all expect fewer updates but no promises :^)**

CHAPTER 4: guess whos back

As the team returned through the ground bridge the children leaned on the rails that keeps them from falling off the platform that serves as their usual hang out. The kids were going to ask how the battle whent when they spotted the serious look on the team's faces. "What happened" asked Ratchet. "Oh nothing except that Megatron was making all sorts of googly eyes at our head honcho here" explained Bulkhead. The kids and the medic wore puzzled looks on their faces. "So Optimus has a secret admirer" concluded Miko. "No not Optimus but Oracle and now that Megatron knows that Oracle is still alive he's probobly going to tell HIM" explainded Oracle. "Huh!? who is HIM." asked Arcee. "Him was my mate and the leader of the decepticons" **"Your sparkmate is Megatron whoa" **Oracle shook her head.

"No not at all You see as optimus follow the laws of Primus, Megatron follows the laws of another by the name of Comet he was the one who first form the thought of the Decepticons. You see he was not always the cruel devil he is to this day he was actually a sweet and caring Mech who seeks nothing but the happiness for the people who surround him. That is until he met a femme by the name of Oracle that he then turned all his attention to his love but he quickly became... over pertective for the lack of a better word. he took great detail in our goverment and society. and gained the belif that the only way to change the council was to over throw it by force. But he whent by another name through these battles does the name Clayton mean anything to you" The autobots gasp. "Who is Clayton?"asked Rafael. "Only one of the greatest terrorists in the history of Cybertron" Claimed Ratchet. The autobot leader nodded "At first Oracle wasn't aware that he was going through all these battles Oracle thought that he was one of the ones to defend our home planet until one of her good friends suggested it that was the night that Oracle sepperated from her sparkmate. of course Oracle wasn't strong enough to safely break the bond but she maneged to close it so he cannot sense me. But soon enough he found me and did... things. and that was when Oracle escaped and left him for a new future away from HIM" Oracle finnished explaining. "Okay that explains somethings except one why do you keep refering to yourself to the third person" questioned Rafael. "Because my friends, at first I thought that I was a femme but that didn't work so I tried being a Mech instead and look how well that has turned out so now I do not know who I am you see I am neither Optimus nor Oracle so who am I really?" The team looked at each other unsure how to answer their leaders questioning. "Well you are Oracle and Optimus the best of both worlds."

"Thank you Ratchet but I belive it is much more complicated then that" said the autobot leader. The team nodded in understandment, "but if Comet/Clayton is the leader of the Decepticons then what does that make Megatron- second in command or something" wonderd Bulkhead. "Well Megatron is still the leader in a way but his power only reaches so far mearly a hearold while Clayton goes beyond " Answered Oracle.

**Megatron's POV:**

I walked down the hall in the deepest part of the ship a part that nobody else knows but me and the master a stepped into a dim room where a throne which was being sat on by a ruby colored mech a combination of Megatrons and Optimus' armor. I neared my master. "Master I come baring news that I believe finds your intrest" I claimed. A silence filled the halls until a voice emtyied that silence it sounded like nails skating through a chalk board. "Really well out with it." "Well it looks like that sweet heart of yours made a reappearence along side with the autobots as well" "I see well I guess its time to let the world know of my existance." My leader then slowly stood up and slowly walked through the hall with the upmost ease "Gather the men so I may make my anouncement oh and call up my main HITMAN and let him know that I have a new mission for him." My optics widen "Master surely you didn't mean who I think you meant- I know that you care alot for this femme but really that gives any reason for calling our most skilled warrior!" My leader kept silence which is enough to tell me of how sure he really was. "But master remamber the last time he whent out on a mission he nearly destroyed us all and that was because we made his job a whole lot easier I'm telling you that Mech is crazy Don't even trust him" But my master just gave me the stink eye telling me to carry out his orders or to suffer the conciquences so I imediently ran out the door not willing to meet my masters anger up close and personal.

**OMGOSH! Who is this 'HITMAN' that got Megatron so worried ,and how come CLayton never showed himself to his men before? What so you guys think? Please review or else I will have to send my imagination on you ,and trust me it ain't pretty I'll try to update soon bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

**Hey guys Im still suprisingly alive! Hope you enjoy this chater**

Chapter 5: heritage

**Oracle's POV:**

The next week was quiet, too quiet. The Decepticons were laying low for a while. Eveybody says that its because they were low on energon, or their secretly spying on our every move( you can guess who said that) and I got to say that last comment there was right. Its that or comet's HITMAN and even HE has enough common sense to not choose that option... Does he? _Argh _I don't know anything any more at first I thought that I would always be Optimus never again to be Oracle but now I m back to being the same weak femme who doesn't know left from right. And on top of that Im pretty sure that now Megatron knows Im on Earth but soon Comet will too, and soon they will connect the dots and everything would fall apart.

**Steve: **

First things first **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON!** I was minding my own buissness you know doing my regular decepticon chores; When Megatron comes in and tells us to meet in the trone room to meet our one true master. At first I was all like but isnt Megatron our leader. That is until I laid my eyes on HIM Clayton one of the most feared Cybertronian in all of the Galaxy! "Decepticons I am your true leader, I now reveal myself so I may set my plan in place and so you can see that Megatron had always been my herold and connection to you all and the one who speaks out my words to you..." That last sentence stood out to me I have been working for this monster this whole time?! Maybe I should join the Autobots at least they treat their fellow sodiers as equals! Maybe when they find their base I can warn them about the attack that way they'll trust me enough to join.

" But first things first in order to carry out my plan I need this young femme" Clayton said as he pointed to a picture of a blue and red femme one of the newest I remember her rushing into battle when the team was in deep trouble. Now that I think about it I didn't see Optimus Prime there either...

"You are to capture her and bring her here unharmed if I were to see one scratch there will be plenty of rewards to go around. Everyone was shivering terrified of this new leader. "Now leading in this search will be my personal HITMAN. My eyes widened didn't this guy relize that this is the same HITMAN that nearly eliminated a whole Decepticon fleet just because he didn't get any new assignments! We'll be lcuky enough to survive an entire hour with this guy! We all then took several hundred steps back when the HITMAN revealed himself and did some threatening. After the meeting was over we all managed to exit safely in a wild panic fashion.

**HITMAN'S POV:**

The next few weeks were a bit quiet and there was no blue and red femme to be seen, I usually I don't care about these things but this time I couldn't help myself. I decided to find out more about this femme and decided to check out her records. I stepped into the command center the soldiers were too scared to even ask why I was even there so I just whent straight to the computer and typed out her name. But for some unknown reason it needed a password but luckily I have the password a security card I stole from among the dead council members.

_Oracle:_

_Date of birth: Unknown _

_Biological creators: Unknown_

_Health:_ _Peachy_

The information started out with the basic stuff and I thought nothing of it then it all became a little more personal.

_Medic:Ratchet_

_Bonded: Comet_

_Reported missing on year 23748373938 no reports of her location as of now._

My eyes, who knew that the mean bot has a heart.

_Child:one_

_ Name: Hot Rod_

_ Age: 1234549989 vorns_

_ Sire: Clayton_

If my eyes weren't wide then they certainly were now. The leader of the Decepticons is my creator and hes looking for his sparkmate my Carrior. I now had a bigger reason then some credits to look for this femme: to bring my family back together. I copied the file into a datapad that I brought with me earlier. I then rushed out the door to continue the search. As I entered through the door one of the soldiers came up to me and said that they found her. Driving in a city called Athens probobly looking for some energon. I activated the Ground bridge then raced through it.

**Oracle POV:**

I was just talking to the children when Ratchet told me of a possible energon mine in a city called Athens. And since they other autobots were out scouting its my turn to get out into the field. I exited the ground bridge and entered the land of Greece. For the first couple of minutes it seemed like it was going to be a normal scouting for energon. Until I got ambushed, by the one con that I thought I would never see again.

"So your the femme that has everyone going head over heels for, they call me HITMAN but you can call me your kidnapper" My optics widen, and brought out my guns and aimed towards the decepticon; until it all whent black.

**Ratchet's POV:**

Its been while since everyone left the base and they should be arriving in a couple of hours. "Hey doc bot hows it going?" Spoke too soon. I sighed was I ever going to get any peace and quiet around here!? "Hey Ratchet wheres Oracle" asked Bulkhead. "She's out searching for energon and should return at any moment now" I responded.

Presenting the worlds best line

I'm worried its already past 10:00 and Oracle still hasn't returned. I'm worried for her, I know that she already knows how to defend herself; but without her armor I fear for the worst. "She still isn't back is she" I hear Arcee ask I shook her head. She looked straight at my optics and said "Don't worry we'll look for her tommorrow and you'll see that she'll be okay" I smiled at her then headed towards my quarters.

**Oracle's POV:**

I slowly opened my optics to gaze upon my unknown surroundings. Okay so it wasn't that unknown, the furniture filling the the empty space. My eyes widen I recongized these chairs and tables, these could only belong to only one Cybertronian... My sparkmate. I then heard the gates open and spotted a large Mech enter the room. It was Clayton. "Oh Oracle you look as beautiful as the day I lost you" he said softly, slowly getting closer to me. I then shook my head "no you mean the night that you did that horrible thing to me" He dropped that kind look on his face. "No you mean the day I lost you here let me show you of the pain I contained since the day I lost you" He stepped closer to me ever so slowly and deadly ;and for the first time in a long time I was scared.

**Hot Rod's POV:**

I was walking across the decepticon halls, feeling proud of myself. I had just brought my family together I think I decerve a nice pat on the back. I was headed to the cafeteria to celebrate and give my crators some time for themselves; when I heard a scream. A faint one but still a scream, probobly just my carrior screaming for joy that they are finally reunited. Then I heard another scream this one was louder, painful even. It was right there that I relized that it wasn't of joy; but tourture. WHAT HAVE I DONE!


	7. Chapter 6: enter name here

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

Chapter 6 : The effect

**Oracle's Pov:**

It has been a week since that night I haven't exactly been feeling as my normal self. In fact I've been anything but good. I keep tossing my energon, and been reciving all sorts of pain. Luckily some of athe other Decepticons have been noticing unlike clayton its now clear to me why I've abandoned him besides the obvious of course.

Anyway one of the soldiers Steve I belive his name was Guided me to the medic Knock Out to give me a check up. He gave me a scan and as soon as he saw the results his optics widem enormously. He looked at me in shok then announced "C-congratulations you are going to be a carrier." I was shocked I was going to have a sparkling, I don't know if its a blessing from Primus or a curse of Unicron origin.

Knock Out then handed me a small magenta colored medical grade energon, to drink. _Sigh_ at least some of the decepticons were not like their leader or else things would have ended up differently. "Are you sure that you wish to keep the sparkling its still not too late to abandon it" The red medic stated. I shook my head "No this is still my sparkling no matter who the Sire is it shall not determine what my sparkling's fate is." The medic shrugged not really caring for my choice and returned to what ever project he was working on before I got here. I turned to Steve so he may guide my some where other than where my sparkmate is located.

"Man the first sparkling since the war started; is going to be running around the warship pretty soon this is so exciting. We have to make a crib, a nursary... Hey are you okay?" "Oh no I'm okay its that this just reminds me of the time when I've had my first sparkling" "Whoa you and the lord had another sparkling... Whats his name" " His name is Hot Rod" " And do you know where he is now?" " No I don't" I started to leak energon. "Oh Im sorry I didn't know" "its alright I got over it" I lied. I never got over the fact that I gave up my son, I wonder how he's doing maybe he is following my footsteps or actually avoided the war all together.

Or maybe I'll never know _sigh._ I can now only hope that he is now safe and sound. I then made my way to an empty room to avoid my sparkmate. To sum up my entire stay onboard the _nemesis: _I crawl under the berth every night at least until clayton stops looking for me and decides to rest for the night. Then at the day time the decepticons take turns in hiding me from the one bot I supposedly love.

**Hot Rod's POV:**

Ever since that night, I've noticed that things got a little... secretive; for the lack of a better word. And I kept hearing the decepticons mentioning something about a sparkling will eventually be running around the ship. I wonder what they meant by that, but everytime I tried they just ignore me or claims that they never said that. But of course the assasin in me got real curious about this sparkling so I decided to ask the eyes and ears of the decepticons. Sound Wave. I waited until he was alone which wasn't long I swear he can read minds.

"Hey sound Wave I was over hearing some of the soldiers and I got curious so maybe you can answer this question of mine" "..." "you know the sparkling that everyone is talking about" "..". "Because the oly femme on this ship is my carrier" "..." "long story anyway can you tell me I havemy suspitions but I just whant to be sure." "...". My optics widen what it wasn't all entirely clear on what he said but one thing was clear I was going to be an older brother. I thank Sound Wave then raced out to my carrier. But I stopped I was her kidnapper I couldn't just get up to her and tell her how excited I was about the new sparlkling especially with creator marching around. Plus when my brother/sister arrives who knows what will happens. The only way my carrior and younger sibling to ever be truly happy would be to bring them back to the autobots.

this is a line

I prepared some energon and a new communicator that connects with the autobots. I would've asked some of the other Decepticons but of course they don't really trust me so they were out of the question. I might be able to "pursuade" Knock Out into helpign me. So I whent to the medbay to ask him. "Hey Knock Out mind if you help me out with something" The red Mech then turned around and starts hiding several datapads. "Oh HITMAN h-how can I-I help you" He studdered.

"I found out about the sparkling and I need your help to-" "-NO!" the medic inturupted. "No?" "NO I WON'T HELP YOU KILL IT" I took a deep breathe and responded "No Im not going to kill the sparkling or the carrier I was going to say that I need your help to bring my family out of the _nemises_" "Wait what" "you heard me I need your help to bring this family away from here." "No you said that it was YOUR family _gasp_ do you mean-" I nodded. "I'll get some of the other Decepticons over to help but we need a plan" "No problem I've got one"

**Oracle's POV:**

I was sleeping in an empty room that knock out showed me when it happened. It was all dark I had trouble breathing I was being tossed and turned like I was in a sack. Then I was able to breathe I noticed that several Decepticons surrounded me under the starry night sky in the middle of the desert. "Sorry about the rough travel but it was the only was to get you out of here without getting caught"said Steve.

I then nodded in understandment "Listen this dosn't mean that we'll be joining you Autobots but just let us know how the sparkling is doing once in a while" Said Breakdown. The Decepticons then all said their goodbyes all except one the one who captured me,"come one I already notified the Autobots they'll be here at any moment and yes I'll be going with you" and at those words a ground bridge appeared, and out came Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead with their blasters ready to fight.

"Well off I go take care everyone, and thank you for everything" I anounced to the decepticons as I walked through the ground bridge. I walked in enjoying the bright colors that I missed seeing so much, I felt a servo on my shoulder I looked towards my owner who happens to be my kidnapper. It amazes me how just three weeks ago he was just some bot who kidnapped me for some sinister purpose, and now the same mech is returning me to my team.

The second that I made into the base someone grabbed me and pulled my roughly away from the HITMAN and into the arms of our medic. "Oracle are you okay those Decepticons didn't hurt you did they,and who is this mech isn't he the one who kidnapped you?" Ratchet yelled. The autobots grabbed the HITMAN and knocked him to the ground while Ratchet checked me for external injuries.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! This mech didn't hurt me in any way. He along with several other Decepticons assisted in my escape" The autobots looked at me with shock and confusion."It dosn't matter all that counts is that your here safe and sound" Ratchet claimed pulling me into a large bear hugand the entire team just seemed to join in.

"One more question whois HE and what is he doing here" groweled Arcee. "My name is classified until further notice but you can call me HIT for short, as for what am I doing here; well I'm here to protect my ca- uh Oracle**" "Why would Oracle Prime and leader of the autobots need protection?" **"Well do you whant to tell them or me?"

"It'll be better coming from me" The bot then shifted in their place nervous for what ever news I may have. "I am sparked" Everyone whent all crazy and started to attack HIT even Ratchet joined join. "What have you done to her!" They all yelled HIT brought up his servos in attempt to protect himself. "STOP!" I yelled I couldn't just let them hurt him. "He wasn't the one to do this to me... It was Clayton."

**Hey so what do you guys think? please show some love and review or else I'll be forced to send Hot Rod after you. What do you think will happen now that several Decepticons are willing to betray their master over a sparkling.**


	8. Chapter 7: the effect

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

Chapter 6 : The effect

**Oracle's Pov:**

It has been a week since that night I haven't exactly been feeling as my normal self. In fact I've been anything but good. I keep tossing my energon, and been reciving all sorts of pain. Luckily some of athe other Decepticons have been noticing unlike clayton its now clear to me why I've abandoned him besides the obvious of course.

Anyway one of the soldiers Steve I belive his name was Guided me to the medic Knock Out to give me a check up. He gave me a scan and as soon as he saw the results his optics widem enormously. He looked at me in shok then announced "C-congratulations you are going to be a carrier." I was shocked I was going to have a sparkling, I don't know if its a blessing from Primus or a curse of Unicron origin.

Knock Out then handed me a small magenta colored medical grade energon, to drink. _Sigh_ at least some of the decepticons were not like their leader or else things would have ended up differently. "Are you sure that you wish to keep the sparkling its still not too late to abandon it" The red medic stated. I shook my head "No this is still my sparkling no matter who the Sire is it shall not determine what my sparkling's fate is." The medic shrugged not really caring for my choice and returned to what ever project he was working on before I got here. I turned to Steve so he may guide my some where other than where my sparkmate is located.

"Man the first sparkling since the war started; is going to be running around the warship pretty soon this is so exciting. We have to make a crib, a nursary... Hey are you okay?" "Oh no I'm okay its that this just reminds me of the time when I've had my first sparkling" "Whoa you and the lord had another sparkling... Whats his name" " His name is Hot Rod" " And do you know where he is now?" " No I don't" I started to leak energon. "Oh Im sorry I didn't know" "its alright I got over it" I lied. I never got over the fact that I gave up my son, I wonder how he's doing maybe he is following my footsteps or actually avoided the war all together.

Or maybe I'll never know _sigh._ I can now only hope that he is now safe and sound. I then made my way to an empty room to avoid my sparkmate. To sum up my entire stay onboard the _nemesis: _I crawl under the berth every night at least until clayton stops looking for me and decides to rest for the night. Then at the day time the decepticons take turns in hiding me from the one bot I supposedly love.

**Hot Rod's POV:**

Ever since that night, I've noticed that things got a little... secretive; for the lack of a better word. And I kept hearing the decepticons mentioning something about a sparkling will eventually be running around the ship. I wonder what they meant by that, but everytime I tried they just ignore me or claims that they never said that. But of course the assasin in me got real curious about this sparkling so I decided to ask the eyes and ears of the decepticons. Sound Wave. I waited until he was alone which wasn't long I swear he can read minds.

"Hey sound Wave I was over hearing some of the soldiers and I got curious so maybe you can answer this question of mine" "..." "you know the sparkling that everyone is talking about" "..". "Because the oly femme on this ship is my carrier" "..." "long story anyway can you tell me I havemy suspitions but I just whant to be sure." "...". My optics widen what it wasn't all entirely clear on what he said but one thing was clear I was going to be an older brother. I thank Sound Wave then raced out to my carrier. But I stopped I was her kidnapper I couldn't just get up to her and tell her how excited I was about the new sparlkling especially with creator marching around. Plus when my brother/sister arrives who knows what will happens. The only way my carrior and younger sibling to ever be truly happy would be to bring them back to the autobots.

this is a line

I prepared some energon and a new communicator that connects with the autobots. I would've asked some of the other Decepticons but of course they don't really trust me so they were out of the question. I might be able to "pursuade" Knock Out into helpign me. So I whent to the medbay to ask him. "Hey Knock Out mind if you help me out with something" The red Mech then turned around and starts hiding several datapads. "Oh HITMAN h-how can I-I help you" He studdered.

"I found out about the sparkling and I need your help to-" "-NO!" the medic inturupted. "No?" "NO I WON'T HELP YOU KILL IT" I took a deep breathe and responded "No Im not going to kill the sparkling or the carrier I was going to say that I need your help to bring my family out of the _nemises_" "Wait what" "you heard me I need your help to bring this family away from here." "No you said that it was YOUR family _gasp_ do you mean-" I nodded. "I'll get some of the other Decepticons over to help but we need a plan" "No problem I've got one"

**Oracle's POV:**

I was sleeping in an empty room that knock out showed me when it happened. It was all dark I had trouble breathing I was being tossed and turned like I was in a sack. Then I was able to breathe I noticed that several Decepticons surrounded me under the starry night sky in the middle of the desert. "Sorry about the rough travel but it was the only was to get you out of here without getting caught"said Steve.

I then nodded in understandment "Listen this dosn't mean that we'll be joining you Autobots but just let us know how the sparkling is doing once in a while" Said Breakdown. The Decepticons then all said their goodbyes all except one the one who captured me,"come one I already notified the Autobots they'll be here at any moment and yes I'll be going with you" and at those words a ground bridge appeared, and out came Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead with their blasters ready to fight.

"Well off I go take care everyone, and thank you for everything" I anounced to the decepticons as I walked through the ground bridge. I walked in enjoying the bright colors that I missed seeing so much, I felt a servo on my shoulder I looked towards my owner who happens to be my kidnapper. It amazes me how just three weeks ago he was just some bot who kidnapped me for some sinister purpose, and now the same mech is returning me to my team.

The second that I made into the base someone grabbed me and pulled my roughly away from the HITMAN and into the arms of our medic. "Oracle are you okay those Decepticons didn't hurt you did they,and who is this mech isn't he the one who kidnapped you?" Ratchet yelled. The autobots grabbed the HITMAN and knocked him to the ground while Ratchet checked me for external injuries.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! This mech didn't hurt me in any way. He along with several other Decepticons assisted in my escape" The autobots looked at me with shock and confusion."It dosn't matter all that counts is that your here safe and sound" Ratchet claimed pulling me into a large bear hugand the entire team just seemed to join in.

"One more question whois HE and what is he doing here" groweled Arcee. "My name is classified until further notice but you can call me HIT for short, as for what am I doing here; well I'm here to protect my ca- uh Oracle**" "Why would Oracle Prime and leader of the autobots need protection?" **"Well do you whant to tell them or me?"

"It'll be better coming from me" The bot then shifted in their place nervous for what ever news I may have. "I am sparked" Everyone whent all crazy and started to attack HIT even Ratchet joined join. "What have you done to her!" They all yelled HIT brought up his servos in attempt to protect himself. "STOP!" I yelled I couldn't just let them hurt him. "He wasn't the one to do this to me... It was Clayton."

**Hey so what do you guys think? please show some love and review or else I'll be forced to send Hot Rod after you. What do you think will happen now that several Decepticons are willing to betray their master over a sparkling. And please review guys this has already been 6 chapters and nobody has updated it.**


	9. Chapter 8: month one

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

**Chapter 7: month one**

**Oracle's pov:**

When I told team Prime that I was sparked there was sorts of emotion written upon their optics. I then left them so they may gather their thoughts and to find myself some peace and quiet to reflect on what happened on these past couple of weeks. I reached to the top of the base to take a glimpse of the first rays sun. I then yawned relizing that I hadn't had recharge in quite a while. "Oracle why are you up here" "Just letting the team get a grasp of understanding of what is going on" " Well if you think that everyone is thinking negetively one the future sparkling you are wrong they are thinking anything but; I can see that Bumblebee is down there cheering that he will no longer be the youngest, Arcee is frozen solid, while Bulkhead is left stammering its quite funny really" "Ratchet what do you think of the idea of a new sparkling?"

"Im quite glad that you get another chance of being a carrier.." "But.." "But this is also the sparkling of CLAYTON, and not to mention that we are in the middle of a WAR!(panting)" "Ratchet; I know of the risks but whats done is done and you know that no matter the creators they all have a chance to reach for the side of good." "_Sigh _alright I'll respect your wishes but at least let me scan you theres no point of having a sparkling if its not a healthy one." I laughed leave it to Ratchet to be over-protective of me. We made our way to the main room and entered medbay.

**Rafael's POV:**

School during these past few weeks were really depressing and it was starting to show in my grades my mom nearly grounded me; and even asked me why I was acting like this. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I told my mom that a good friend of mine was reported missing and as of now there was no sign of her. My mom felt my sadness and managed to confort me a little bit but; nothing will help me cheer up; not until Oracle's back. And I m not the only one affected by Oracle's disappearence, Miko and Jack were also upset about this. Jack started his shifts (lukily his mom knew the truth and helped him keep his job) and Miko got more detention if that was even possible.

The bots were also feeling abit down, but they throw all their anger away on those Decepticons and there are other things too; Bulkhead along with Arcee started to train every day non-stop that is until Ratchet comes to break up the party. Bumble Bee started to go out scouting everyday in hopes of finding the _nemisses_. But the one being affected the most by this was Ratchet; I can't imagine his pain right now he knew Oracle on a more personal level judging for the look in his eye thier friendship ran deep _very _deep.

One day I exited school ready to do my part to help find Oracle I made my way to Bumble Bee when he started to sound excited. **"HEY RAF YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" **"Um what happened?" **"WE FOUND ORACLE AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT SHE HAS BROUGHT BACK WITH HER!"**

"REALLY WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO" Bee then raced along side the other autobots towards the base I was glad to see the leader of the autobots once again until I remembered something. "Um bee what did Oracle bring back with her?" ** "Um you're gonna have to see it to belive it" **We then entered the end of the road and entered the base to reunite with the autobot leader. And of course the first thing that Miko did was to ask for the other two bots that were still in the base. 

**Oracle's POV:**

Ratchet scanned me helm to peds (He's not going to take any chances) when we started to hear the low rumbles of engines followed by the excited voices of our human allies. "UGH why won't they just leave us in peace" "Ratchet you may say that they cause a ruckus but you cannot say no to the fact that they still are family." "Hey guys are you here" called out a certain girl.

"In the medbay Miko." I called out. I heard the pitter patter of the children's feet but of course Ratchet denied their access to the lab. "Well Oracle everything seems to be in check, but of course you must keep your energon levels high for the sparkling to survive; You'll have to take some energon twice a day to keep yourself going-" I nodded"-oh and come to the lab every week or so to check up on the sparkling. Well enough of all that boring must do's stuff there are some folks out there waiting to wish you congratulations."

"Thank you Ratchet for everything" "Well its my job to help you in this stage of life now off you go." I stepped out of the lab and entered the main room and got attacked (The best they could really) by the human children. "Oracle we heard you returned from being captured by the Decepticons" "Welcome back!" I smiled then looked towards the other autobots. "Did you tell them?" "Tell us what" the kids asked "Um we thought if it was best if you told them yourself." answered Bulkhead. "TELL US WHAT?!" shouted Miko.

"I am sparked" "Sparked? what dose that mean?" asked Jack. "It means in human terms that she is pregnate" answered HITMAN walking towards us from the medbay. "Who is that?" the children asked. "Ralf, Miko, Jack I would like you to meet my rescuer HITMAN or HIT for short" I awnsered. "WHOA how many decepticons have you crushed, how did you meet Oracle, how many blasters are you packing?" "Are all humans like this" "No just Miko" we both looked at each other in the optics I swear that they were filled with emotion but at the same time they're not.

"Hold up they said that you were pregnat so whos the daddy?" asked Jack. I closed my optics and replied "Clayton my sparkmate" the children's eyes were wide open in shock. "What after what he did to you; you still got another kid with that creep" the children complained. "It wasn't but choice she was forced into it I remember hearing her screams clear as crystal" claimed HIT. The children looked down in shame until Raf asked "How long?" "Three weeks already _yawn_ oh my I forgot that I hadn't any sleep in a while I better be off see you all tommorrow" I announced as I made my way to my quarters. 

**Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. But I really needs some reviews guys if you don't I'll send Megatron after you. Keep reading my friends.**


	10. Chapter 9: month two

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

_**"Spark bond"**_

**Chapter 9: month two**

**Clayton's POV:**

Im angry period it has been over a month since I last saw my beloved Oracle no doubt one of those Autobots snuck on board to kidnap her. But don't worry I'll find her again and when I do the autobots will be nothing but a memory. The first thing I did when I discovered that she was missing was contact Sound Wave. Being that he is the eyes and ears of the Decepticons he must have some recording of Oracle's escape.

But turns out the so called eyes and ears was asleep at the time, and didn't bother to leave the cameras recording as he did so. That was the most idiotic excuse I've ever heard. Then I noticed that my most prized HITMAN left without a trace. As if he never even existed I conacted his original post back on planet Mar as the humans call it to see if he had returned. But they as well hadn't seen him in quite a while.

The next thing I noticed was the lack of veihacons (sorry if I had misspelled it.) in the halls. And in the rooms I hear multiple sounds of hammers and drills ecoing into these dark halls. Whenever I tried to ask what they are working on they give me multiple excuses lke the ship is in need of tromendous repairs or they are making gifts for me or me favorite trying to find ou thow the autobots boarded the ship without anyody giving notice.

I can't help but think that they are lying. I'm a con within' reason and I won't harm anyone unless I find out that they were either lying to me or trying to betray me. I also heard things on the ship something that I haven't heard in a long time. _HOPE. _Hoope that the war will end soon. Hope that cybertron shall rise again. HOPE that life will start anew.

But one thing that confused me above all was the fact that my soldiers just couldn't avoid the medbay whether they were injured or not. It was like mothes to a flame like the humans say. They would enter the medbay only to be kicked out not long after. I entered KnockOut's lab to have some of my questions answered.

"How many times must I tell you Vihecons that - Oh lord Clayton what brings you here" "only my curiosity my dear medic" "I see well hopfully I can answer all of your questions" "Yes hopefully, well Knock Out these past few days has been nothing but strange" "Strange how?" "Strange as in that there has been an increase in soldiers entering in this medbay and a lack of them out on the field; and not to mention the sounds of hammering and drills keeping me from my recharge!"

"UHM UH I don't know what you're talking about my lord" "Don't play with me Knock Out you and I both know that you are hiding something from me and when I find out what you are going to wish that you never existed." He gulped.

"The reason that everyone has be-be-been entering my lab so often was because... Im planning on makig drones with our numbers in men decreasing so fast I thought that it would be best to start a different kind of army and the vihecons are assisting me they come here to recive new instuctions as of what to do."

"I see well then keep up the god wok doctor and please notify me when the first set of drones is finnished." "Of course my lord" i left the room and made my way to my quarters not to rest but to contact my mate to see if there is any clue as to where my beloved was. I sat on my birth and closed my optics. Reaching deep into my spark to connect with my bonded.

**Oracle POV: (sorry if I get the dialouge wrong in this part)**

"I hate talking to machines" Ratchet announced (The irony). "I see well then I see we have no choice but to get the sphere ourselves" "Um Oracle no offence but giant robots and covert don't mix why not let us kids get it ourselves" suggested Jack. I nodded it would be best after all we are supposed to be robots in disguise; I then recived contact from someone. In a way that I havent used since long before the Great war began. Clayton was far from patient for this call so I had no choice but to answer where I stood at the time.

_** "What is it?" I demanded. "Oracle where are you I miss you so please tell me where you are so I may release you from your captives known as the Autobots" "They aren't my captives and I can handle myself" I claimed. **_

_** "Of course that is why your spark beats with unhppiness" My optics widened I thought that I had completly bloked it from him. "Ha you see even if you block me I can still tell what you are feeling" He anounced. **_

_** "Even if its a small amount of emotions I can still tell.. no tell me what did those horrible Autobots do to you?" he asked me. Was he serious he actually belived that the Autobots did me harm. **_

_** "No I m going to tell you this nice and slow the Autobots had nothing to do with my anger in fact they helped me see the light that I was hidden from for so long the only one that caused me pain was you get out of my sight." I then cut our connections and returned to the real world.**_

"Augh.. why is everyone looking at me like that." I asked as I regained full conciousness in the real world. "Well is that you were mumbling to yourself.. What happened?" aked Bulkhead. "It was nothing to be concerned about now Autobots lets get ourselves an energon harvester.

**Clayton's POV:**

I cannot belive that she loved the Autobots like that it was uncalled for I gave her everything that she everwanted. Of course she never really asked for any thing but that didn't mean that she couldn't. And why did she announced the false claim that I hurt her. I thought that she loved it rough, it dosn't matter what she says now. But one thing is clear She is my spark mate and I will get her back.

**Alright guys that was the end of chapter eight I hoped that you enjoyed it please review guys there is no point in writin this if nobody tells me their opinion thanks until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: month three

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

_**"Spark bond"**_

Chapter 10: month 3

**HITMAN POV:**

With each passing day it get closer and closer to my mother's due date. I feel this urge to protect her from the dangers of the world maybe its the hormons talking but one things clear I got to keep my mother and soon to be brother (at least I hope its a boy) from harm.

**Oracle's POV:**

This whole month was rather creepy for a lack of a better word. Everywhere I turn I spot HITMAN just standing there whatching my every move. He whatches me when I take my shift on the moniters and follows me to my quarters when its nearly lights out.

I was drying my armor after a wash and exited the wash racks only to be face to face with HITMAN "Excuse me may I help you" "Uh no Im just- next in the line for a wash" "I see well I'll not keep you" I then walked over to th main room to take the next shift.

When I feel someone's whatchful eye laid upon me I turned around then spot none other than HITMAN keeping a close eye on me. "Okay at first it was annoying but now its just plain creepy what is your problem?" "Nothing but.."

"BUT WHAT" "Your pregnant" "SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO WITH ANYTHING!" "Nothing you know what I'll Just stop annoying you and leave you alone." "Thank you" I yelled and entered my room.

**Ratchet's POV:**

"Whoa who knew Oracle could scream like that" announced Miko. "Its nothing to worry over she just need some time to herself" "Alright I trust your Judgment Ratchet I just hope that Oracle won't destory the base in anger" "Don't worry about that Bulkhead but if its alright I wish to speak with HITMAN.. ALONE." I then pulled HITMAN into the lab where noone can hear us.

"Now why were you following Oracle around and don't bother with the excuse that she is carrying." "_Sigh_ your right Ratchet it isn't because Oracle is carriying but its also because Oracle is also... MY CARRIER!" My optics widened all this time; all these vorns we thought that Hot Shot was somewhere safe and far from the war when really he was fighting against his own mother.

"Do you know who your Sire is?" "Yes I do and I will never forgive him for what he did to my carrier." "Alright but how did you even end up along side the Decepticons in the first place!?" "Its a long story which we have no time for now we better get my carrier and try to cheer her up." "Yeah she's probobly in her quarters wheeping about how horrible of a leader she is and try to end her life." "SHE WILL WHAT!" "Yes this would be the tenth time since the war started but luckily I managed to stop her every time"

"Why do you keep this from her?" "Because if I tell her who I am she might hate me forever." "No she won't look I know Oracle and she won't let her hatred cloud her judgment of you." "How are you sure you saw her today nobody knew that she would scream like that" "Because I won't let her."

"Thank you for whatching over her when I couldn't" "No need to thank me it comes with the job." We then raced towards Oracles orders. She was crying in her room. I raced towards her side and asked what was wrong. "WHATS WRONG WHATS WRONG IS that my SPARKLING is going to be stuck in the middle of a war and won't be able to notice the beauty of life maye I was wrong in keeping it"

"No your not" claimed a certain female human, "It was right of you to keep your child and even though it will be tough we'll be there to lend you a helping hand" "Listen you already gave away kid and look where that got you. I don't know if you realize this but you need this kid just as much as we love our human friends." "Thanks Arcee you guys are right I got to be strong for myself, my sparkling, and my little Hot Shot" Oracle declared.

I thought I saw a tear shead from Hot Shot it must be hard for him at times like these to keep his true identity from his carrier. I know I would be in pain. I should go and tell Oracle as a friend where her eldest son is but as her son's Medic I'm forbidden to speak of it. The life of a medic is a rough one.

**Alright Guys that was it for today I hope that you enjoyed it and I beg of you to review this story how can I improve to take this to your liking? Im not a mind reader!**


	12. Chapter 11: month four

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

_**"Spark bond"**_

**Chapter 11: month four**

"Hey Ratchet can I ask you something?" "You already did now go away" "Awww come on Ratch. just this one little question." "For PRIMUS SAKE NOT MIKO" "Ratchet-" "What oh sorry Oracle I thought you were someone else" "Well clearly Im not whats going on?" "I wan't to ask Ratchet a question but he dosn't answer." "Well maybe I can instead so what is your question?" "Where do baby bots come from?"

My optics widen I never gave anyone the talk before not even to Bumble Bee. "Well to produce means well-" "-Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked the others. "Miko wants the talk" "Im guessing the bot version." I nodded.

"In order to be able to reproduce there needs to be a bond between sparks In human terms that would mean of course sometimes it dosn't end up all rainbows and sunshine there are times when one forces another into sparkbonding. It never ends well for the family over all but luckily there are ways out of the bond."

"Like what?" quetioned Raf. "Well dieing for one another option is to bond with someone else it would not be wise to be seperated from a bond when there are sparklings added to the equation for it can slowly kill them as well." "Really but why didn't you just bond with somelse"they asked. "I want to bond for love not to get out of the one I have now."

"Okay now heres question number two while Im at it." "What is it?" "Im pretty sure everyone is thinking the same thing when we want to know how you meet Clayton" my optics widned even further I gazed upon everyone's faces and each one told me the same thing _how!?_ Even Ratchet silently told me the same thing. "_Sigh _alright you deserve to know the truth."

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey Megatron where are we going?" a fiffteen vorns old femme asked. "Well One of my friends is hosting a party and I thought since you spend all of your time studying for school I thought I would be good for you to join me." "In other words to help you gain intrest of a certain femme." "Exactly" "How will they know that I'm not your date." "I'll handle it" the little blue silver and red femme rolled her optics. _

_ "Ah we've arrived come on lets go inside." The two cybertronians entered the largest building in the city. The music was loud and the rooms were crowded; everyone was dancing messing around and having a great time. The little femme was drinking energon in the corner trying not to be noticed when someone poked on her sholder she looked up and saw a mech about her age holding his servo out to her asking her to dance with him. _

_ He pulled her out on to the dance floor as the music slowed down and the lovers united for a waltz. "Wow your a good dancer." "I hope so or else this dance wouldv'e been a huge emberassment." "Why did you ask me to come dance with you" "Well I thought that the most beautiful girl in the room deserves to be shown a little love." "You think I m beautiful?"_

_ "Of course why wold you think not?" "Im being bullied in school" "then their just jelous that you have something that they don't" "Like what?" "Like Grace, beauty,kindness, generosity, a wounderful voice and talent when it comes to ballroom dancing." The femme turned away and blushed until she noticed something._

_ "Wait how do you know all those things about me when we only just met?" "Um well I've sorta been whatching you at school." "Really I've never seen you there before." "Thats because I never really shown myself to you thinking that you'll reject me." "And why did you think that?" "I don't know" "I see." "You know I still don't know your name" _

_ "Oh you actually didn't learn it" "Well I've got to have something to ask when I see you" The little femme laughed. "Oracle my name is Oracle." "Oracle thats a beautiful name; mine's is Comet." "Well its a pleasure to meet you comet." _

_ "Now Ive got another question for you why did your family name you that." "Actually I gave myself that name Im an orphan" "Oh Im sorry I didn't know" "Its alright". The music slowly came to a stop and all the dancers stepped off the dance floor as a new set came in along with a new song._

_End flash back:_

"Hello Oracle are you there?" "Huh what!?" "You spaced out there for a while... So how did you meet Clayton?" "I met Comet at a party" "Okay thats cool how did you fall in love?"

_Flash back:_

_ "Hey Oracle why did you want to meet me here in the garden alone..." Asked Comet. "Well I've been thinking for a while and I think I should tell you my deepest secret." "What?" "Sometimes I get these visions of the future and-" "I know" "How?" "Your brother told me." "Oh we really need to talk about telling each other's secrets." "Can I tell you my secret?" "Sure I can keep it a secret what goes in the garden stays in the garden." _

_ "I love you" "really?" "Yeah I want to hold you and kiss you and never let go" "Funny I feel the same way about you." "Really or does your vision tell you that you said yes." Comet said playfully. "I don't see visions all the time and no it didn't tell me that" _

_ "Im sorry." "Maybe you should give me a little something to keep me quiet about your little secret." "Like what?" "Why don't you come closer and find out?" the two younglings then came closer and closer until their lips met and whent all out._

_End flashback_

"Oracle" "Huh" "you blacked out again you alright?" "Yeah" "so how did you fall in love with Comet.?" "It all started with sharing a little secret" "Really what was the secret?" "I think thats enough secrets for today Miko... Its getting dark you should be getting back home right now." "Oh alright but I expect some more answers tomorrow." "Very well Miko." I said as the little human stepped into Bulkhead and zoomed off.


	13. Chapter 12: month 5

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

_**"Spark bond"**_

**Chapter 12: month five**

**Jack's POV:**

Ya know when I got to school I expect learning something new or brainstorm for an essay thats due next week not play cupid. It all started at lunch I took my lunch tray and met with Raf and Miko at our usual table. When all of a sudden Miko opens up her big mouth and says: "Hey guys I just got a great idea why not set Oracle up on a date."

"I don't know Miko its not like we can go up to space and see if there was an autobot out there wanting to be on a date with their leader." "duh I didn't mean to go out there to find one I meant to use on of the ones that we have right here on Earth." "Okay but we can't just fix her up with anyone it has to be someone who's calm and collected." "Not you too Raf!"

"Sorry Jack but Miko is right both Oracle and the sparkling need a father figure in their lives so we need to help out somehow." "_Sigh_ why do I even bother Oh alright I'm in just lets not jusst throw them in a room and see if they get along this will take planning." "Okay lets see well we can't do Arcee since she's also a femme." starts Miko.

"And Bee is too young." continued Raf. "Bulkhead is too much of a wreaker to be in a relationship."Miko declairs. "ratchet might be a good canidate" I announced. Raf and Miko stared at me "really Ratchet but he's mad and grouchy while Oracle is all pacient and nice" "But think about it Ratchet and Oracle has known each other long before the war they'll be perfect."

"Okay we'll put it in the 'maybe' pile." "Hey!" "What about HITMAN? We know they get along... somewhat." "That's right I almost forgot about our little assasinator good job Raf. Now we should go tell the others about our plan."

At the end of the day we mounted on our alien friends and made our way to base. "Hey Ratchet is Oracle and HIT. around."asked Miko. "No she's in her quarters takeing some well deserverd recharge while HITMAN is out on patrol and won't be here for another couple of hours." "Good that means that we have some time to do some planning."

"Planning for what?" asked Bulkhead. "We'er going to set up Oracle and HIT. on a date together" announced Miko. "WHAT" yelled Ratchet. "Something wrong Ratch" I asked. "nothing is that oh never mind all I know is that I know that this plan of yours is going to fail" Ratchet claimed as he walked out out the main room.

"Well hes out now who's in?" Miko asked. Everyone in that room raised thier hands and I had no choice but to raise mine as well. "Sweet now gather round this is what we're going to do."

**Oracle's Pov: **

I woke upand walked into the main room. The light were dim and there wasn't an Autobot or human in sight. I then felt something or someone hit me and yell an apology. "HITMAN is that you?" "Oracle I'm sorry I didn't hurt the baby in any way did I?" "No the sparkling is fine did you just get back from your patrol?" "Yeah I did... Do you know where everyone is?" "No I don't." Suddenly the lights came on and I got to take a good look of the room.

"It looks like the crystal trees from Cybertron." "Really these are from Cybertron?" "You don't recongnize these trees?" "No not really I've been raised offworld when the great war began." "Oh I'm sorry about that when I was young I use to see these trees every week along with my brother." "Really cool." "Yeah you want to go to the top of the base and go star gazing?" "Sure."

We walked onto the top of the base to take glance of the billions of stars that crowded the sky. "Look at all these stars I've never seen so many on one planet." "You can be suprised how many incredible things you can find on this small planet." "Yeah look Oracle I'm awfully sorry about following you the other day."

"No need I'm sorry that I screamed at you." "Good so do you know the name of these constellations?" "Yeah that one is the big dipper and that one is the little dipper and you see those three stars over there that's my favorite its called Orion." "wow Why is it your favorite?" "My suit... I origionally named it Orion." "Your suit?" "Yeah not long before the war began I made a suit for ...undercover work it can in handy more often then you would think."

_The very next day... (no one's point of view)_

The kids were in their hang out area playing video games and the autobots were having a conversation things were normal unil HITMAN enters the room that was when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at either HitMAN or Oracle; Then a song started to play on that I've heard our human companions listen to multiple times. "Come on guys dance you know that you want to." shouted Miko.

"Why would we want to dance with each other" "because you guys are perfect for each other!" "What!" "Yeah look this is perfect the kid needs a new dad, you need a lover tell me to my face that it wasn't meant to be." "This is insane and this was not meant to be." "Huh but what about all those nice talks about each other."

"HITMAN was never on Cybertron and I was just telling him the sites." "Yeah and even if we liked each other it would be more of a mother and son relationship I may look like an adult but Im really bearly out of my youngling years." "What" "But we appreciate what you are ALL trying to do but it would be best if you just don't take part on it." Oracle told her as she left.

**Miko's POV:**

"Oh poop." I deadpanned. "Ha! I told you guys that we shouldn't do anything about it." "Yeah yeah your smart and all that." I waved off I wasn't going to listen to another speech." "Hold on how did Oracle know that we were all in on it when we never told her."Wondered Bulkhead. Whoa he may not be super smart but that was a real good question. How did Oracle know if we never told her.

**I hope that you enjoyed that Chapter and PLEASE REVIEW guys I still don't have any and it makes Bumble Bee sad. So if you want a happy Bee you better review.**


	14. Chapter 13: month 6

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

_**"Spark bond"**_

Chapter 13: month 6

**Arcce's POV:**

We just picked up the kids and were entering the base. Jack got off me letting me transform. The first thing I noticed was HITMAN walking back and forth in front of medbay leaving me to come to a conclusion. "Whoa dude is she in..."yelled Miko. "Yeah but not for that reason" "Then what is she doing in there."

"Ratchet says that the sparkling should be big enough to find out whats it going to be." "You mean that today were going to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl?" said my partner. HITMAN nodded "They should be coming out any second now."

**Oracle's Pov:**

In short I was excited I was going to find out what my offspring is going to be. Ratchet has all sorts of wires hooked on me and had set up a screen so we can see whats going on inside my house sized belly. "Alright ready to see what its going to be?" my medic asked. I nodded my head like crazy.

He turned on the screen and off whent the blackness and in it's place was the image of a little sparkling all curled up in peace. "Oh my thank you Ratchet or letting me see this." "You don't need to thank me it was your right as the sparkling's mother to see your child's first picture in the first place." He said as he printed the picture. "But the question is do you know what the child is going to be?" "Yes I do know and congradulations its going to be a-"

This is a line

We exited the lab and united with our team mates in the main room. They stood up as I noticed the eagerness on their faces they wanted to know just as much as I did not five minutes ago. "Well you all know that today was the day we see if the sparkling was going to be a mech or femme and Im pround to tell you all that my offspring will be a ... FEMME!" I announced. The team had surrounded me in a hug even Ratchet joined in. Its time like these that makes me glad that we arrived on Earth.

**Hotshot's POV:**

I reall didn't realize how huge a day like this is. The first sparkling in like forever is going to be introduced into the world in just a matter of months. IM going to be a big brother in a matter of months. My Mother is going to have a baby in a matter of months. And in a sense this will be her first baby.

I was never there as a sparkling to let my carrier to love and care for at the start of the war. She sent me away with my caretaker Iron Hide to be safe and sound from the blood shed of battle. My mother sent me away to be safe and sound from my father. My carrier sent me away to be safe from her pain.

But she really didn't see how that will affect her. I can see that she needs this child more than ever and Im glad that she didn't decided to send her away like she did with me. But that's in the past now I must choose whether to keep lieing to my newly found family.

Or to tell them of who I am. These two choices bother very different but also alike for they both are to keep my loved ones safe. What should I do... Primus give me a sign. I was then released fom my thoughts when I heard a perging sound.

**Ratchet's POV:**

"Ratchet BUCKET!" cried Oracle. I've never seen her this bad. Her face plates were pale and her armor is now a light grey looking rather weak. And her optics instead of its usual glowing blue it's now a dim and dead blue. She looks as if she never took any recharge for the last several days.

"Oracle you look exauhsted even in your condition have you been takeing a suficient amount of recharge," I asked. "Actually Ratchet I haven't" "Oracle you knnow that someone with your condition must have plenty of rest and if you keep working non-stop like you are now you will get stressed and that is not good for niether you or the sparkling."

"Alright Ratchet Im going," Oracle claims as she takes a step towards her quarters. But instead of moving forward she moved down, and kept going until Bulkhead and Bumble Bee caught her. "We got ya bossbot," assured Bulkhead. "Thank you bulkhead and Bumble Bee for catching her... now can you please take her to her quarters and make sure that she stays there,"I ordered.

**"Don't worry Ratch we'll keep an eye on her as if she was our own sparkling,"** joked Bee. "Well you better if anything happens her or to the sparkling I will personally take you to the scrap heap." **"No need for the extremes Ratch!" **I then mumbled to myself younglings they thid they know everything.

Which reminds me. "HITMAN I ask for a word with you... in private," I added. The trained Decepticon assassin then groaned and dragged himself away from the others and to the hall where nobody can hear our conversation. "What is it now Ratchet," he asked. "Why don't you tell Oracle who you really are it would mean alot to her that her eldest son was by her side all this time," I claimed.

"But what happens if she hates me because I kidnapped her in the first place," the killer said. "Really have you forgoten our last conversation listen she won't hate you she'd love you but seriously when are you gonna tell her? She's eventually gonna find out and it'll be better coming from you then from someone else." "Alright I'll tell her... Eventually," Hotshot said. I sighed that is when someone says that they really mean that they will never tell anyone their secret...EVER!

**Alright guys that's all for now; all you got to do is to write a review. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter until next time!**


End file.
